Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 10 = 7x + 2$
Answer: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x + 10) - 3x = (7x + 2) - 3x$ $10 = 4x + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $10 - 2 = (4x + 2) - 2$ $8 = 4x$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{8}{4} = \dfrac{4x}{4}$ Simplify. $2 = x$